


О докторе и юбках прекрасной баронессы

by MFJenks



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Dress Up, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Horny John Watson, Horny Sherlock Holmes, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFJenks/pseuds/MFJenks
Summary: Основано на пастише "ПРОИСШЕСТВИЕ С МНИМОЙ ГРАФИНЕЙ" авторства Крейга Шоу Гарднера, который я бы рекомендовала прочесть до того, как вы приступите к этой работе.Холмс, переодетый женщиной, отправился в компании Уотсона на приём, где предотвратил преступление. Уотсона, кажется, сей маскарад понравился.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	О докторе и юбках прекрасной баронессы

-Что ж, полагаю, я неплохо справился с ролью баронессы, - произнёс Холмс с самодовольным смешком во время нашей поездки домой. Он всё ещё был в гриме и полном одеянии, однако от манер баронессы фон Штуппель не осталось и следа. 

-Вы как всегда были безупречны, -я положил руку на его колено, которое, по правде говоря, было не совсем просто нащупать под несколькими слоями юбок, -Я не раз говорил о том, насколько велико ваше мастерство перевоплощения. Вы прекрасно вжились в её образ, -Холмс просиял и несколько даже смутился, -Однако… - тут мой партнёр поднял брови, немного напрягся, и его лицо приобрело недоумённо-обиженный вид. Выглядел он весьма комично, что, признаться, развеселило меня и принесло немалое удовольствие, и я издевательски затянул паузу.

-Однако?..

-Однако вы несколько переиграли, пытаясь угодить этому герцогу. Он напрочь потерял голову и приличие из-за вашей баронессы, -на самом деле, он не единственный, кто начал терять рассудок. Я тоже был восхищён, но в отличии от герцога не столько женским образом, воссозданным Холмсом, сколько тем, насколько органично и одновременно абсурдно для человека, посвящённого в курс дела, его изяществом, грацией, что взбудоражили и другие мои чувства.

-А, я и сам знаю. Его ухаживания были крайне… утомительны. К счастью, у моей героини была прекрасная возможность отвлечься от его знаков внимания благодаря нюхательным солям её прекрасного доктора, -Холмс игриво улыбнулся и наклонился чуть ближе ко мне, и я немного покраснел.

-Что ж, если б не присутствие моё и других людей в зале, герцог был бы довольно близок к тому, чтобы начать лезть баронессе под юбку, насколько бы её слои могли это позволить. И у нас бы возникли серьёзные проблемы.

Мы оба рассмеялись. Какое-то время спустя Холмс наклонился ко мне, практически прижал губы к моему уху и положил ладонь на внутреннюю сторону моего бедра.

-Я бы хотел увидеть под этой юбкой кое-чьи другие руки, -горячо шепнул он, двигаясь пальцами выше, ближе к моему паху, и у меня перехватило дыхание. Какое-то время спустя я понял, что нужно срочно восстановить самоконтроль, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока мы не прибудем домой. Мы всё ещё находились в экипаже, и, хотя кэбмен понятия не имел, что везёт двоих мужчин, баронессе и доктору тоже определённо стоило соблюдать нормы приличия.

-И всё же герцог успел сильно заинтересоваться баронессой, и не удивлюсь, если он многое отдаст, чтобы узнать хотя бы, как вы выразились, где «находится её судьба», - заговорил я, более-менее приведя свои чувства и желания в порядок.

-Ну, ему едва ли суждено это узнать, да и я сам понятия не имею, где находится судьба баронессы, но зато мы оба прекрасно знаем, где находится судьба Шерлока Холмса.

***

Позже мы вернулись на Бейкер-стрит и очутились в гостиной. Первым делом Холмс сбросил женские туфли.

-Уотсон, не могли бы вы помочь мне избавиться от всей этой дамской одежды? – по движению его бровей и несколько томному взгляду я понял, что желание избавиться от одежды вызвано не только неудобством женского наряда. Я помог ему снять верхнее платье.

-Право, Уотсон, не понимаю, как женщины могут носить столько слоёв каждый день. Это убийственно. Не первый раз мне приходится примерять на себя роль дамы, и если честно, с каждым разом всё больше проникаюсь к ним уважением.

-Собираетесь ли вы продолжить прибегать к таким экспериментам?

-Не в ближайшем будущем, надеюсь. С меня хватило. Дорогой мой, помогите мне развязать корсет, пожалуйста.

Я стал расшнуровывать туго затянутый корсет (я понимаю, что помимо следования моде и принятым в ней силуэтам Холмс ещё пытался придать своей фигуре женские очертания, но не представляю, как он смог проходить так весь день). Дело замедлило то, что мой партнёр начал извиваться под моими руками, и едва ли это было от дискомфорта. В какой-то момент я ощутил касание его бёдер к моему паху, и почувствовал возбуждение, смешанное с раздражением. Я притянул Холмса ближе к себе, тем самым частичнг блокируя его движения.

-Холмс, вы вообще хотите чтобы я снял этот чёртов корсет? Либо вы не дёргаетесь и даёте мне его развязать, либо вы останетесь так и будете спать сегодня один.

-Серьёзная угроза, мой дорогой Уотсон. Хорошо, предоставляюсь вашим умелым рукам, -он ухмыльнулся.

Через какое-то время из одежды на Холмсе остались только сорочка, панталоны и чулки, не стеснявшие движения. Мой компаньон повернулся ко мне, и я рассмеялся.

-В чём дело?

-Вы собираетесь смывать макияж? Выглядите довольно нелепо.

-Рад, что вы предложили. Я заметил, что наш маленький маскарад пришёлся вам сильно по душе и начал опасаться, что баронесса фон Штуппель привлекает вас больше.

-Вы воплотили образ довольно привлекательной, красивой и обаятельной женщины, однако за ней скрывался не менее обаятельный и красивый мужчина, - я притянул его к себе, -Однако мне всё же доставило некоторое удовольствие смотреть, как вы мучаетесь, но при этом с достоинством справляетесь с ролью женщины, - я поцеловал его в уголок губ и почувствовал, как он улыбался, -Кстати, я удивлён, как вы смогли втереться в доверие к тем девушкам. С каких пор вы стали знатоком женской моды?

-Никогда не знаешь, что пригодится в работе детектива.

-Но откуда вам было знать, что эти знания вам пригодятся? Вы, помнится, когда-то говорили, что не забываете мозг ненужной информацией.

-Как видите, -проговорил он, уязвлённый тем, что я в очередной раз упрекнул его в непоследовательности по отношению к его старым заявлениям, однако по его выражению лица, взгляду и движению пальцев на моей груди я понял, что моя язвительность ему даже в какой-то мере нравится, -На сей раз информация оказалась крайне полезной в неожиданный момент.

-А может ли оказаться полезной детективу информация о способах ублажения мужчин? -не знаю, что развязало мне язык, на приёме-то я почти не пил, однако мой партнёр, кажется, оценил мою дерзкость.

-Не знаю, как насчёт других детективов, но для меня это определённо полезно, - он коснулся губами той части моей шеи, что была свободна от рубашки и воротничка, а рукой начал сползать к животу и ниже. 

Когда он отстранился, я увидел в отражении в зеркале на каминной полке следы косметики на своих шее и щеке.

-Холмс, ради Бога, смойте этот грим.

-Да, точно. Идите в свою комнату, я приду через несколько минут.

Я поднялся к себе. Через десять минут Холмс явился в своём обычном обличии, без грима и без чулок и закрыл за собой дверь.


End file.
